wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Gevaudin Riventhus
Recently With his recent joining of the Argent Crusade, Gevaudin has taken a new turn in his life for the better. He walks with a new pride in his step that his time witnessing the darker side of the Forsaken and Horde had dampened. Talah'Zeram, his father's great-sword, still sits in it's scabbard across his back. Appearance Standing taller then average over his fellow Sin'Dorei. Gevaudin is built incredibly thick and stout, a physique garnered by a lifetime of martial training. These physical qualities mix to give the Blood Elf a mountainous form with a generally stoic mood to match. His face is smooth, but strong with a curved nose that appears to have been broken once or twice in his life, faintly gaunt cheeks with a stout chin. His eyes are a powerful viridian that radiant a confidence gained from years of trials. Personality Quiet and stoic, this mountainous elf remains a quiet observer of the world around him. Having learned from his time under numerous profession when to speak, he is often one to remain silent until one, well-crafted statement bursts from his lips. The knight also clings to his own chivalrous code, which is something a mishmash of his own policies and idiosyncracies. Not a terribly social knight, he often finds he simply can't manage conversations and that he lacks social or political savvy. Interests War, primarily, as Gevaudin has spent much of his many decades on the world in battle or training for battle. This martial training has since become the driving force for his life. As he lacks strong, sociable skills, he is not one for forums of discussion or politics. He can often be found where forge-fires burn hot, and it is here that his hammer sings steel songs as his own jaw loosens in an environment that he enjoys. Drinking ranks not terribly far behind these interests, as the knight can often be found in taverns wetting his whistle and learning rumors and the latest news from fellow patrons. History Early History Born to Kylian and Annara Riventhus, a Ranger-captain of the Farstriders and a apothecary respectively. His child was dominated by study of arms and survival over more regular educations, he had an unusual talent at a young age for weaponry, with a particular preference towards great-swords, just as his father. While being groomed for a position among the Farstriders, an Elven knight Mirios Shadowfall, who was a good friend of Gevaudin's father, put forth a request to have the talented young swordsman as his squire, Gev's father's acceptance of this proposal marked the beginning of the lad's life as a knight of Silvermoon. Thus, at the young age of 20, Gevaudin was taken from his families small manse on the coast of Eversong Forest to Silvermoon City proper to be trained as a knight, building off the boy's considerable natural talent they instantly put him through rigorous drills and tests to see if he could be broken. For decades he follows the orders of Mirios and his teachers in Silvermoon, learning much of war, combat, and tactics, excelling at all those studies but falling amazingly short in his dealings with poeple, eventually earning him and his patron knight the scorn of the nobility through a minor slight Gev hadn't intended. This scorn forced him and his master to be sent to very frontier of Quel'Thalas, on the border of Lordaeron, to serve among the Farstriders. The young Gevaudin served at this post for years more, being raised into his knighthood for deeds done against human bandits encroaching on the Elf lands. It was in these battles that his long time mentor, Mirios, fell with a bandit's spear in his belly and although the Farstriders were victorous, the young knight was crush by the loss. He continued his service defending his home until he began to hear rumors of a plague in Lordaeron that unsettled him immensely. Invasion of the Scourge Returning as a knight to the city he had left as a squire, Gevaudin came bearing the ill news of a wicked disease spreading through Lordaeron. He pleaded with the leadership in Silvermoon that defenses would need to be bolstered, they ignored his pleas, stating that the humans could handle themselves well enough. Returning to his post disheartened, He watched from Quel'Thalas as the plague took hold and demolished the human kingdom with surprising swiftness. With the plague the next threat came in the form of undead risen from the ashes of Lordaeron, the Scourge had come and with their terrible power aligned against the eternal kingdom of the Elves it seemed a storm was coming. And come it did, with terrible wroth, the Death Knight Arthas led the Scourge straight to the Elfgates of Quel'Thalas. Gevaudin was among the Farstriders fighting against them, he fought first-hand against the might of the Scourge. Always falling back, always retreating it seemed, Gevaudin pushed his fellow Elves to fight to the greatest extreme but they were always forced to give ground. Even as armies led by the Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner med the undead head on, they could not hold against the tide of death, and Arthas and his mighty army broke through and tore through and ravaged the realm. Fighting with all his might, with a small group of spellbreakers and swordman at his back, Gevaudin ran a gorilla campaign against the Scourge, striking at the human component of the army in the Cult of the Damned. The small cadre's tactics were quick hit and run attacks that served to slow the mighty war machine only slightly, and in the end they were forced to retreat to Silvermoon City alongside the rest of the Elven armies. On his return trip, Gevaudin's cadre came across his parent's former home, burned and destroyed, he found his mother beheaded and rotting in their bed while his father was impaled upon his own great-sword stuck to the manse's wall. Pulling him down and giving his parents a tear-filled burial, Gev took his father's personal great-sword, Talah'Zeram (Dark Blade in Thalassian), and left his home burned and destroyed. He and his soldiers arrived at Silvermoon to find it besieged already, they fought tooth and nail to keep the undead from their home but in the end all was lost, the Scourge breached the sun-well and accomplished their foul goal. Gevaudin took what soldiers he could muster and protected civilians fleeing the city. They took to the forests and hid. Rebuilding of Quel'Thalas For the next five years Gevaudin and his rag-tag group of survivors and soldiers survived, hiding from the Scourge that had infected their lands. Only hearing of the world through rumor and tidbits of news, learning that their illustrious leader, Kael'Thas had taken a large group of Sin'dorei to assist the human's in Lordaeron and find a way to help their destroyed homeland. It was a hard and trying life with the soldiers doing everything they could to protect the civilians in their care from the great swaths of undead still roaming their land. Joining other survivors, including some of the Elven leadership, in the ruins of Silvermoon City they managed to settle and begin slow and difficult rebuilding efforts as they were hindered by both the Scourge and their races crippling magic withdrawal. Gevaudin remained at this time in the forefront of the battle to protect his people, proving his heroism time and time again as he fought back the undead. Near the end of those five years, a great boon was had by the surviving Sin'dorei. An emissary from Kael'Thas had come, teach the elves new means to gain magic and helping to rebuild their city. Very quickly the spires of Silvermoon rose again skyward and great portions of Eversong Woods were reclaimed and cleansed of their taint. It seemed that the Blood Elves were rising in power once more, they had also gained allies in the Forsaken, led by their former Ranger-General, and the Horde. Gevaudin was a well-honored knight by this point, recognized for his leadership and talents in war, he was sent to the Undercity along with the other Sin'dorei emissaries journeying there for diplomatic relations. Service to the Forsaken Gevaudin found the Forsaken endlessly fascinating, and as such he very quickly grew past the initially disgust of their undead nature, and took an immediate appreciation of their situation. He offered what help he could to them and for the next two years he served as an emissary to the Forsaken from the Sin'dorei. In his time with the Forsaken, he learned a great deal about the world at large, he learned of the Horde and their troubles with the Alliance, he learned of how the Forsaken came to be and why they have some dark aims at time. When the war against the Lich King began Gevaudin begged to be sent to the front. He was denied and remained in the Undercity for the greater part of the Northrend invasion, even surviving the coup in the Undercity and subsequent battle for the city. After the coup, he returned to Silvermoon for a time to get his affairs in order, Gevaudin remained in the city for some time until the unthinkable happened. The Shattering Gevaudin was in the training yard when a triumphant earthquake rumbled through the earth. These quakes had become quite common all across the realm for several weeks before, but this was the worse. Silvermoon weathered it well enough, but news began filtering it that the Black Dragon Aspect, Deathwing, had launched an attack against all mortal races. Already word had reached public forums in Silvermoon of the Horde mobilizing armies against the Alliance, of whole swaths of the land being demolished, and dark forces rising up from the bowls of the earth to wreak havoc. Quickly, Gevaudin returned to his position as emissary to the Forsaken, they took him in and sent him to their front-lines in Silverpine to proceed with the full invasion of Gilneas, now open due to the Shattering. Gevaudin proved himself uniquely useful on the battlefields of Silverpine, assisting the Forsaken in pushing back the Gilnean Liberation Front. He managed to fight his way to Gilneas proper but was stopped alongside the rest of the Forsaken by the Alliance there. Sitting at the stalemate their for some time, Gevaudin opted to take his leave of the Forsaken for the time being, feeling that he had served them long enough. Losing Faith After years with the Forsaken, Gevaudin's enthusiasm for the undead waned as he began to recognize the poisonous underbelly of the their insidious war machine. After being a tool in service to the Forsaken's destructive aims, the stoic knight could tolerate no more. It was during his service in the ruins of Andorhal, where the Horde and Alliance were battling the remnants of the Scourge as well as each other, that he came in contact with the true duplicity of the Forsaken, in witnessing the betrayal of a wise and noble general among the Forsaken for his merciful behavior. This clashed with what has been a growing sense of honor and dignity within since meeting members of Argent Crusade and spending some time in Hearthglen, and caused him to abandon his service and strike out on his own. Joining the Crusade With few ties left to the Forsaken and even less to his former home, Gevaudin was remarkably free for the first time in his life. He set off heading east away from Andorhal towards the Thondroril river, where he crossed into the Eastern Plaguelands. It was as Gevaudin crossed he came across a Worgen merchant in distress, he lent aid and ended up joining her caravan along it's way towards Light's Hope Chapel. They were a mish-mashed bunch that further cemented Gevaudin's growing neutral sentiment as they journeyed. As they traveled across the Plaguelands, Gevaudin lent aid to the Argent Crusade's outposts they stopped at. Eventually they reached near Light's Hope Chapel where he joined a part of the small cadre heading to join the Crusade. The prostrated themselves before the Crusade's leader there and went to face the challenge. The ensuing battle with spirits dedicated to the Argent Crusade proved to be among the toughest Gevaudin had faced, but he and his companions won out and were allowed to join the Crusade. Gevaudin found himself leading forays alongside other fighters for the Crusade against the undead, and he loved it. It proved nepenthe to his brooding melancholy that had overtaken him in recent months. He took to representing the Crusade where he went, and operating on their behalf around the realm. Relations Kylian Riventhus: Father, Deceased, Former Ranger-captain of the Farstriders that died during the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. Annara Riventhus: Mother, Deceased, Apothecary of minor renown in Silvermoon City who died in the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. Sir Mirios Shadowcall: Mentor, Deceased, minor nobility and Elven knight in service to Silvermoon, Died from wounds while battling bandits just prior to the onset of the Third War. Category:Archived Characters